


Short Star Wars Smut Fics

by rebelsscum



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blowjobs, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Breast Smother, Breastfeeding, Come Marking, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Hive Mind, Inflation, Intercrural Sex, Lactation Kink, Multi, Nipple Penetration, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Sex Work, Size Kink, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Xeno, dubcon, handjobs, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelsscum/pseuds/rebelsscum
Summary: This one's super short sorry, but I'll be back soon with more ^_^ (credit to my friend for whipping this up for me)Also as usual don't be afraid to leave any requests in the comments





	1. Phasma/Finn - Breastfeeding, Lactation, Breast Smother, Handjob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoch/gifts).



They both stood near motionless in Phasma's private quarters. Phasma watched FN-2187 as he stood motionless, yet nervous in nothing but his tight body glove. Though he was her best Cadet by far, he still couldn't comprehend her request; nor could he see her slightly embarrassed expression when she'd given it. But she had no one else to tell, and what better scape-goat than a Cadet?

"There is nothing affectionate nor personal between this, FN-2187. And you will not share this event with anyone else. Is that understood?"

He swallowed, his throat dry, "Y-Yes Captain. Of course."

"Good." She answered, before taking a seat on her bed, and removing her chest plate. FN-2187 stood in his place, not moving a muscle as she prepared herself. He tried not to stare at the armor-less chest area of her skin tight suit, from which her slightly swollen nipples poked out rather noticeably. He tried even harder not to become erect. 

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally let out a sigh, and tore a small opening in body suit, exposing only her swollen, dripping breasts. Her trooped tried not to faint, all the blood in his head wanting to rush down to his groin. He looked at him through her helmet, trying her best to keep her voice as monotone as always.

"Come." She ordered, and he obeyed. He nervously stepped over to her, and she helped him lie down in her lap, his body turned towards her chest. He could see the pearly white spheres on the tips of her pink nipples, which stood tall in the cool air of her room. "Now, suck. Until I command you to stop." And, like always, he obeyed...

Phasma tried not to moan when she felt the trooper's lips latch onto her aching left nipple. She leaned her head back as he sucked and sucked, stopping every so often just to swallow. She could feel the milk leaving her in cups. She was almost impressed by how diligent he served her, and for a moment, she wondered if he his sense of nervousness was being slowly replaced with a feeling of shameful enjoyment. 

Those curiosities were confirmed when she felt his tongue roll her nipple, to which a small moan finally escaped her. Very well, she thought. Maybe if he enjoys it she doesn't have to worry about this ever being an issue again, should she need his help again, that is. He pulled back once more to catch his breath, but she wouldn't allow him to. Within a moment, she pressed his head down tighter over her left breast, squeezing as much milk out as she could. Though she would never admit it, she had come to the conclusion that his skills as a Cadet had been understated.

The feeling of his tongue and teeth pulling and rolling her nipple, mixed with the feeling of her milk gushing out as a result...it made her breath hitch and her face flush. She found herself growing rather accustomed to this feeling. She'd certainly have him back for "routine appointments." 

The milk in her left breast began to dwindle when she heard him moan. She finally opened her eyes and looked back down to him, to finally notice the large bulge that struggled around his body glove. She scoffed when he tried to grind against her.

"That's disgusting behavior" her tone was accussatory and firm, though not entirely genuine. "Perhaps you'd rather be reconditioned for this inappropriate behavior towards your superior."

"N-No, please." He begged, and quickly began to suck at her other nipple. A satisfied smirk formed on her face as she once again had to hold in a moan. He bit and sucked at her nipple, desperate to satisfy his Captain. 

"Good..." she cooed. Even though she'd ordered him to stop, she still noticed his involuntary hip motions rubbing against her. She rolled her eyes and placed her glove on his erection, and he whined and moaned at the contact. She hummed and tilted her head as he continued to grind against her hand. Her heart began to beat harder at that realization that she was basically holding another trooper's cock. Especially one this...gifted. 

He was certainly a young man with potential, but still a young man. He was ambitious, diligent, but still a young man. 

After a moment of consideration, she pulled at his pants until the long and veiny member sprung forth, sending a string of precum on her forearm. He stopped sucking for a moment, and after letting some of the milk escape his mouth, her looked at her.  
"C-Captain?"

She stared at his desperate cock, "Keep sucking, Trooper." She ordered without even looking at him, and he obeyed. He placed his mouth back onto her nipple, swinging his tongue around the sweet swollen bud in his mouth, and he almost yelped when he felt her naked hand grab his cock, and stroke him passionately. She squeezed his face onto her breast to keep him from wailing at the sweet contact. She herself let out another satisfied moan when she felt his whining vibrating her chest.

It was only minutes after she began when she felt him wail against her chest, and long gushing ropes of cum shot out from his cock. She was surprised at just how efficient he could be, but though her arm was starting to ache, she kept going. She wanted to see how much she could get out of him. And she got much more. 

One hand was on his cock jerking him, the other hand keeping his face pressed against her as he moaned so loudly.  
"More..." she growled

"Give me more, Trooper." 

"Ah! AH! C-Cap- AHH!" He wailed as he shot out that last warm splash of cum on her helmet cheek, until finally, both of them subsided. Her trooped was a wreck, puffing and panting against her now moist bosom. Her nipples now more redder and puffy than ever, she wiped the semen off of her helmet and examined it for a moment, before circling her nipple in it, and demanding him to lick it up. 

He did, his breath warm and desperate as he lapped the last bit of cum off of her nipple. She idly toyed with his cock, rubbing her thumb of the tip. She was still silently amazed with his performance. 

"Another exemplary performance, FN-2187." She cooed as she covered her breasts back up, moaning at the touch against her nipples, and tucked him back into his pants. "I'll surely take note of this."

He finally let out a sigh of relief as he rested in her lap, his face nuzzled happily against the heaving spandex material covering her boobs. He could still feel her nipples poking through it.

"Thank you, Captain."


	2. Finn/Rey - Handjob/Wrestling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's super short sorry, but I'll be back soon with more ^_^ (credit to my friend for whipping this up for me)
> 
> Also as usual don't be afraid to leave any requests in the comments

Finn never realized just how strong Rey's legs were until they were wrapped tightly around him. At first he only knew how toned they were, how good they felt to caress and kiss when they were in bed together. Just how long and slender they were when he'd rub his hand up her thigh. He always appreciated her muscles, but he never thought he'd be near-hopelessly trapped between them. 

But somehow she managed to slip right behind him and make him hers. It wasn't long before he felt her lips against his back, sucking, kissing his scar, and then up to his neck. One hand slipped around his chest, rubbing his abs and thumbing over a nipple. The other fumbled underneath his tenting sweatpants. He moaned as she wrestled his cock out and continued to grope him  
Finn let out another loud moan, Rey whispering into his neck "You like that, baby?" Her breath was hot, he could feel her smirk against him. 

He nodded, Rey letting out a 'tsk' sound with her tongue as she began to take him in her hand. "Baby, I can't hear you." 

"Y-Yes." His voice was squeaky, like he'd been caught and was trying to lie. But it wasn't lying. He really, really, REALLY liked this. 

She ran her finger over his head and he tensed. "What was that?"

"Yes." His voice louder. 

"Louder, come on baby."

His breath hitched as she groped and squeezed his aching cock, he was trying not to admit that she had him right where she wanted him. She hummed, rubbing her thumb over the tip of his cock and he almost lost it, letting out another moan, "R-Rey..."

"That's, better..." she purred, pinching his other nipple, forcing another whimper out him as she kissed his neck again.  
He could still feel her legs tensing around him, which made him even harder against her palm, "Oh Finn..." she whispered against his ear, "You like it when I play with you?" 

He bit his lip, letting out another noise as she wrapped her other hand around his even larger cock, stroking harder. The slickness of his pre-cum made a squishing sound that made Rey hum, loving the way his 

"Rey I-" 

"I know baby." 

He began to breathe heavier, his body going tense before she whispered into his ear. "Be my hero and scream my name." 

He did. Loudly.

He felt like he was going to pass out, ropes of cum gushing out of his cock as he moaned her name. Rey had a look of satisfaction on her face as she continued to jerk him onto her hands. She knew he was starting to love being at her mercy, his cum covering her hands, the noises he'd make for her. 

He felt her legs tighten around him again and saw her toes flex and curl as she continued to mercilessly jerk him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. She grinned feeling him squirm between her legs, only increasing the sensation, "You ready to give up yet?" She said sweetly, kissing and groping and jerking at the same time, sending him over the edge.  
"Oh G-Gods yes!" He groaned, covering her hands in more of his cum. 

He collapsed against her, but Rey held him strong, still gripping his hyper-sensitive shaft.  
"My poor baby is tired, maybe I should stop..."

She began to move like she was going to get up, before Finn started to beg. 

"Please-please don't g-go..." he said breathlessly as she let him go.

She smiled, "Okay, but only because I love you." She just moved, much to Finns dismay, but it's only so he can see her face. She takes her cum covered fingers and raises them to her lips, before beginning to suck them dry. One after the other, she'd stick one in and pop it out completely clean, licking in between her fingers to get it all, all while squeezing her tit.

Finn's limp cock twitched against his leg as he watched her. Fuck. 

She took some of the cum from his lap and began to rub her legs up to her clit with it, never taking her eyes off of him. Finn was dumbfounded. She had no right to be this sexy. Absolutely no right. As if on cue, her hungry eyes once again landed on his stirring cock as she softly, teasingly pressed her foot against it. Maybe she wasn't quite done with him yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing and posting this kind of smut. I'll try to update in a reasonable manner. please let me know what you guys think :) I might be open to taking requests but I'm not sure yet. Regardless feel free to leave a comment ^_^


End file.
